Unto The Day It Is Done
by Tigerlily xoxo
Summary: Set in San Francisco five years after the second movie.The boys have inspired the world to take up arms against the villainy in their midst.They have become a symbol but also a target.The men they have come to kill know they are coming and this time they are ready and there will be blood.To survive a city at war they are going to need help.Newcomers Orchid and Delilah do just that.
1. As The Fire Spreads

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN THE BOONDOCK SAINTS OR ANY OTHER COPRIGHTED WORKS MENTIONED HEREIN. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AND ANY ACTIONS TAKEN BY THE CHARACTERS OR REFERENCES MADE ARE BY MY DESIGN.**

**Chapter 1 As The Fire Spreads**

When Connor and Murphy first left Boston they left with a promise, that if men did evil they would be there to send them to hell. After the Saints fled Boston for the second time they did not stop. This time instead of going back to a peaceful life they remained at war. When they were called back to their city they realized it would never be over; that evil would not stop until it was stomped out. They realized that they could not stop, they had pledged to bring God's judgment upon the depraved. Evil still festered in the hearts of men poisoning the world and it was their duty to destroy it.

In Boston the heat was coming down big time. They couldn't stay there. They had virtually destroyed the Italian mafia in one fell swoop killing the entire governing body. There were however many other factions of organized crime, there and in every city in the world.

As they had in Boston, they knew they'd need help to carry out God's work. They would find people to help them everywhere. People who were fed up with the bullshit, getting fucked six ways from Sunday by corrupt fucks that get away with everything. Guys with more money than God, guys who use that money and power to be above the law.

Conner and Murphy went all over the world; aided by a large network of law enforcement and every day citizens they brought judgment to those who did evil. What they did inspired the masses to rise up against the crime lords and corrupt businessmen who ruled their world. The Saints had done what they could not. The Saints didn't hold trials or put people in jail they were accountable to no one but God.

For five years they had done what needed to be done to rid the world of evil men. Fate now brought them to San Francisco to face off the Yakusa. The many heads of the Yakusa controlled much of the crime on the west coast of America. San Francisco was a major crime hub, like New York City was the center of the Italian Mafia; San Francisco was the focal point of many Japanese and Chinese cartels in the US.

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

Fresh off the boat they waited on the dock for their contact sitting on their bags. They only had one bag each. They always had their guns with them no matter what but other than that they traveled light. They usually traveled illegally by boat. They only packed enough clothing for the trip. When they got to a new city they just got new clothes and whatever else they needed. They never stayed long, a moving target was harder to hit. Besides they could do more damage that way.

Their contact Charlie was late, very late. The boys were starting to get spooked. He knew when the boat was getting in; Charlie was supposed to be waiting at the dock. Instead he was 45 minutes late and they were sitting around exposed like a pair of dumbasses with their dicks hanging out.

Murphy was getting antsy he wanted to hoof it, and then meet up with someone from the network later. They argued vehemently in fluent Celt. Conner was also worried about Charlie's absence but he wasn't quite ready to abandon their plan.

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

The harbor buzzed with activity, their boat and many others were being unloaded by dock workers. Out of nowhere a half dozen SUVs appeared, a small army spilling forth from them. They were armed to the teeth wearing armor and tactical gear. They spread out in a formation opening fire as they moved into place around the pier.

The boys were so consumed in their argument that they did not notice the men until they spilled out of the cars. They had only seconds to react before the newcomers opened fire upon them. At that point they'd barely taken their guns out of their hiding places. They did not have them ready to fire for a few more seconds. Most of the bullets went wide; the men were using automatic assault rifles. A lot of firepower but no accuracy what so ever.

They did a lot of damage to the area around them but by then the boys realized how hopelessly out-gunned they were so they looked for another way to escape. They began to fire in the hopes of punching a hole or creating an opening they could escape through. There were at least two dozen men shooting at them but it was impossible to tell and they only managed to kill a handful of them.

Then many of the dock workers pulled out weapons of their own and began firing on them. They knew something was wrong. There were too many of them, they were too well armed and prepared for this to be a coincidence. This was an ambush, a setup it had to be. They even appeared to be of many different races, something unheard of in the mob.

The brothers were being shot at from all directions. They had both been shot and cut many times as they tried to fight. Their only choice was to run, to try and escape. There were fewer men on the boats so they decided to try for the water. At this point they were completely surrounded on the dock and the soldiers were closing in fast. It took them almost a full minute to shoot their way through those between them and the water.

When they made it to the edge they wasted no time jumping in. Their enemies kept shooting; some even tried to jump into the water with them. It took them some time but they were able to shake or kill all of them. They were heavily wounded and bleeding like stuck pigs when they finally made their way to an abandoned pier and got out of the water. They knew they were being targeted now so they had to be extra careful. After a quick discussion they decided to try to get to the city undetected and find some help. Conner and Murphy knew they needed medical attention and soon or they would die.

So holed up in an abandoned warehouse on the waterfront they made their plan. They needed to get into the city undetected, find out where they are, and get to the clinic. The clinic was in the harbor area, close to the boat. It was their fall back in case the pickup didn't go as planned.


	2. Beacon Of Hope

**It starts not with a rustle but with a bang. Quite fitting for the third and final chapter. This is my first Boondock Saints fanfic I am writing two other stories at this time but they are Walking Dead stories. I have only just recently begun to write fanfiction. Just a quick thanks to the lovely people who have been kind enough to read my fanfic. Thanks also to Suzuma, my friend in real life who showed me the movie for the first time and who is a constant fan and support system.**

**Chapter 2 Beacon Of Hope**

The first thing Conner and Murphy had to do when they got out of the warehouse was figure out where they were. The clinic they were supposed to go to was two blocks from their boat and they knew the way from the dock but they were in an entirely different situation now. They had no idea how far they had traveled from that point and it wasn't exactly safe to backtrack. It wasn't even safe for them to be out in the open but they had no choice.

They patched themselves up as best they could. They didn't find much in the warehouse, it was empty and abandoned after all. They made bandages out of their shirts. They managed to stop most of the bleeding but they looked absolutely awful. They covered up with their black pea coats and sunglasses and headed out.

Leaning heavily upon one another they slowly made their way to the street. Having decided that their best chance of finding the place was to head for a populated area and ask for directions. Their injuries steadily got worse as they pushed themselves trying to get help.

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

Some time later they found themselves stumbling through a busy boardwalk type area. They seemed to be in an area filled with tourist shops. They had no idea where they were in relation to where they were supposed to be so when they saw a bench they decided to sit down and rest a moment before pressing on..

A very pretty Asian woman was already sitting on the bench when they collapsed onto it. The sudden abrupt addition of their weight jostled the seat startling their companion. Turning wide eyes on them they only got wider as she took in the sight of the men slumped next to her.

Murphy, who was sitting closer to her, never one to let an opportunity pass him by decided to flirt with her. So he called out to her, "See something ya like lass?" sounding almost drunk. Then she smelled the blood.

For a minute it seemed like she was gonna scream but after a few seconds she calmed down. A mask of calm delicately formed over her fine features she told them that they should get medical attention. She then directed them to the Beacon of Hope clinic a few blocks away.

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

Saluting the nice lady they were on their way once more. Despite their injuries they crossed the remaining distance fairly quickly. They were only half a block away when Connor pulled Murphy aside.

Speaking in German he said, "Wait. How do we know it's not a trap like the boat? If they knew when and where we were coming in they could find out about our back up plan. We should check it out."

Murphy responded in German, "Think you're right Conn. Don't wanna get caught with our pants down again do we?"

They went into an alley near their destination. The clinic was recessed a bit. There was a parking lot facing the street with the clinic in the back of the lot. They used this to their advantage. Peering from the shadows they were able to view the whole structure as well as the parking lot.

Surveying the area carefully the boys began to get a sinking feeling in their gut; Connor was right it was a set up. The whole thing was wrong. There were too many cars, the lot was full except for a few odd spots. There were people milling about the cars, about a dozen.

Still speaking German Murphy peps up, offering, "Well it looks like you were spot on. They're waiting for us, could be a whole army inside. So what we gonna do now? Do we bolt? Try to find a safe place ta hide?"

Connor thought for a minute before responding, "No we can't run. We need doctorin'. 'Sides ain't got another safe place to go to. Now I get why the faction here was so cagy. Its very bad here."

Shaking his head he continued, "We can't leave. Things are bad here and even if we had another place to go to we can't get there now. We gotta be smart about this. Have a plan."

"Like what sneak in the back?" Murphy scoffed. "We're almost outta ammo and there's too many of them. We should've never come here. We aren't in any condition to fight even if we had the bullets and one of your award winning plans."

"Don't you start about my plans! They always work out don't they? Maybe we should go with your idea, eh? Try to sneak in through the back. It should be lightly guarded if they even put any one there."

"I hate to admit it but that actually sounds like it might work. Alright if that's what we're gonna do we better get to it." With that they moved through the alleys until they were behind the building's back entrance.

When they reached their destination, they crouched down low preparing to jump out and shoot the guys guarding that door. Connor broke the silence saying, "Wish we had a mirror or somethin'. So we could look around the corner without gettin' any holier."

Murphy smacked him lightly on the head. "Fucking hopeless you are. They'll see the damn thing and be on to us. Right now we got surprise on our side, that's better." He hissed back at his idiot brother.

"So we just jump out and shoot whoever's there?"

"Ya, that's about it." Murphy replied still annoyed with his twin.

"On three, one two THREE." as one they lept from their hiding place and within seconds the three men guarding the door were dead.

They crept inside, low and as fast as they could. They found a quarantine room near the back they could seal from the inside in minutes. Holed up inside they debated how to get a doctor in there to treat them.

While they were arguing, one of the doctors came in. He had heard them moving about while he was making his rounds in the back. He introduced himself as Andre Tereshkova. As he began to stitch them up, he told them that everyone in the clinic was a part of the network. They were safe here, for now, and he would do what he could for them.

He asked them their blood type, considering the amount of blood they lost he figured they needed a transfusion. In a short time he was back with the blood and they were hooked up. He told them to relax, trying to sleep would be best. This was going to take a while and getting some shut eye would help them pass the time.


	3. No Way Out

**Chapter 3 No Way Out**

They didn't much like the idea of sleeping right then but they were tired and they weren't going anywhere so they might as well recover what strength they could while they could.

For the moment they were safe and they needed to use that to their advantage while it lasted. All too soon they would need to break out of here.

They both fell into a fitful sleep riddled with fire.

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

When they woke up the doc was there and he said they had a whole arsenal hidden in the clinic.

They were going to need it too. The mob had sent 50 men to destroy the clinic and kill everyone inside. Dr Andre told them that they would already be dead but the men were told not to do anything but secure the area and make sure no one got out until the Saints showed.

As the doc checked their bandages and stitches he told them, "It won't be easy but we will get you guys out of here. As far as I can see you boys are all set. You need to rest of course but there's nothing more I can do for you here, not while those men are outside waiting to kill us."

Connor and Murphy looked at each other and nodded. They had work to do.

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

The Saints along with everyone inside the building got to work arming themselves and setting up defenses.

This was going to be a blood bath any way you sliced it. The people inside the clinic were outnumbered two to one. Both groups were equally heavily armed but the men outside were trained killers and the clinic wasn't exactly Fort Knox.

Even if they managed to catch the mob guys off guard and killed a good many of them before they realized what was happening. As soon as the mob guys started shooting back it would be only a matter of time before the forces inside the clinic folded. Unless by some miracle they were able to kill all of them in a very short period and no more showed up before they could scat.

Things were looking very grim in the Beacon of Hope.

All the arms were divvied up. No point in holding out; it was all or nothing.

It took awhile because they had to prepare in a way that didn't cause suspicion but finally everyone was armed and in position. They were as ready as they would ever be.

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

They had a few dozen grenades. They threw a few into the men that were gathered in clusters. Others began to open fire in the hopes of taking out as many as possible before they took cover.

It worked. They managed to kill about twenty and injure a dozen more in the first wave. After that though they started shooting back. At that point it was kill or be killed. They were at war and no one was leaving til one side was dead.

There were still about thirty men who were uninjured. Many of the men that were injured were still able to shoot. They had cover now so inflicting more damage was getting more and more difficult.

The mob guys were also better with their weapons than the nurses and volunteers at the clinic. The people in Beacon of Hope started going down.

The clinic workers did the best they could but it was obvious what way the battle was going. No matter how many they killed it would not be enough. They were going to lose. They were going to die, all of them.

Of all the people inside the clinic Connor and Murphy were the ones most versed in killing and they were the ones doing the most damage to the mob guys. By themselves they probably killed ten men and injured none.

At the rate the clinic was burning through ammo they were going to run out soon. There were only about a dozen mob guys left but it was more than enough to keep the nurses on their toes.

The numbers inside the clinic had dropped as well. The numbers were almost even now. The clinic had a position but the mob guys had more experience and they weren't running out of ammo.

If they had a distraction some of them might be able to punch a hole and escape. The Saints were going to lead that group. Choosing who would stay was hard. Most of them were injured. Some of them were so bad it was obvious they weren't going anywhere. Not being able to take them didn't make it any easier.

No matter what happened they were going to die but if they did this right the Saints might be able to flank the mob guys and take them out. That was the plan anyway.

Everyone knew what the boys had to do if it turned out that it wasn't going to be that easy but no one wanted to say it.

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

They still had some grenades left so they used them to catch the mob guys off guard as they unleashed hell. Meanwhile Connor and Murphy and two others were sneaking out the back and going around the block to ambush the mafiosos.

At the rate the remaining nurses were burning through ammo they wouldn't last long so they had to move quickly, every second counted. This was a desperate attempt to save those left and they put everything they had into it.

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

As the boys were setting up, preparing to hit the mob guys from behind three vans showed up, spilling more men onto the bloody parking lot.

With the re-enforcements everything changed. Their plan wasn't going to work any more there were too many of them now. The four waiting to ambush had no choice but to flee.

Despite their attempts to signal the other two they ran in the other direction than the brothers were going.

The MacManus brothers fled as well fading into the bustling city.

**Next chapter the boys make some new friends and things get moving along.**

**Ok so yeah I like killed everyone so there's really nothing left to say. Its just that kind of story, expect rampant non-essential character death. They're in the story pretty much to die for our beloved heroes, isn't that depressing?**


	4. You Look Familiar

**Thank you 1990chance for favoriting, hope you're still reading. Thanks also to Suzuma for making me watch the movie for the first time even though she fell asleep halfway through.**

**I haven't had a review yet so even if its just you 1990chance I'd like you to tell me how I'm doing so far. **

**Everyone who died in the movies is dead, I don't want to rock the boat with any mysterious resurrections but Romeo is alive. He never died so while he will not participate in the mayhem he is very much alive, recovered, and off in the big blue yonder. **

**I imagine if you're one of the few reading this that you're a fan so let me know which characters you want to know where they are now and I'll sneak it in somewhere. **

**In this chappie they meet a new main character and as the name suggests she is familiar to them. Yes this is one of their partners in this ship, there are two. I have a sort of plan about where I want this to go but I'm still not sure exactly when the other partner Orchid, is going to make her appearance; for now here's the lovely and enchanting Delilah.**

**Chapter 4 You Look Familiar**

They wandered the streets looking for a cheap hotel where they could lay low. Connor and Murphy had plenty of cash on them thanks to the staff of the clinic but it seemed that they were in the wrong part of town for that. The section they had wandered into seemed to be very touristy and overpriced.

Very tired the boys asked around for cheaper hotels. They were at it for hours, walking around in circles having no luck what so ever. That's when they noticed that they were being followed, it seemed they had picked up a tail. Just two men but these days with the press of a button they could easily be outnumbered in seconds.

These guys weren't oriental so when they spotted an authentic looking Chinese place an idea of how to get rid of their new friends formed.

The brothers rushed into the restaurant and sat in a booth without waiting to be seated. This was a classier place than that but they figured once they started spouting the mother tongue everything would be copacetic.

A server appeared promptly despite their rude entrance and scruffy appearance. They ordered a large, hearty meal in Chinese. When the girl, who was very beautiful realized the men before her spoke her language she was eager to linger a moment and chat. The MacManus charm strikes again.

Soon she was giggling and until they politely reminded her that they were hungry had momentarily forgotten about their order. As they playfully shooed her away to get them their food they quietly discussed the division of spoils should the girl invite one or both of them to her place for the night.

They decided they would try to spend the night with her, both of them, if she would allow it. She seemed like she was just what they needed at the moment.

Connor and Murphy were sitting back waiting for their food to come, each silently planning how to approach Shia when she returned. So when another customer slid into their booth they didn't notice her until she spoke.

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

A simple greeting though it was her words startled the boys practically out of their skin. I noticed one of them looked like he was going for his gun. That one dropped his hand when he recognized her. The other one already recognized her as the woman they had sat next to on the bench so he didn't reach for his weapon.

They probably figured that I had recognized them from earlier and was being friendly. After the destruction of the clinic, the network had a meeting. The boys had managed to escape but with plans A and B shot to shit they no longer had means to contact their people in the city. Now they had the problem of finding them to deal with.

Happy that I found them so quickly, they practically fell into my lap, I immediately moved to join them. It would take some convincing but they needed to go with me. It wasn't safe for them to be out in the open like this. They were safe enough while they were here but when they left they would need a place to hide out.

"Don't make a fuss but I'm one of the people you're looking for boys. I'm part of the network."

Discretely I showed them the tattoo that many of us have gotten to symbolize our commitment to justice.

They looked rattled when I told them who I was but throughout our meal I worked on them convincing them to trust me. They looked like hell. I was worried that something had happen at the clinic so I asked them.

Warily they told me that it had been a trap. The mob had a whole army of guys waiting for them. It was a massacre on both sides, they were lucky to make it out of there alive. Most of the people there were dead and they had been lucky to make it out alive.

***Unto The Day It It Done***

I could not hide my horror and sorrow at these revelations but it was better that way. When they saw how I reacted, they believed that I was part of the network. I knew a lot of people at the clinic and many of them were my friends.

It would not be possible to meet up with anyone for some time if I went into hiding with the boys so I ordered shots for us so we could drink to our fallen. It wasn't much but it was something.

All too soon it was time to leave. They waited til then to tell me that they had ducked in here to loose a tail. She was angry they had waited so long to tell me but they had probably forgotten, they'd had a very stressful day to say the least but it made it more complicated to get out of here undetected and go to the safe house.

Someone knew that they were there and would soon send a small army like they had at the clinic. They had to leave out the back NOW.

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

Once we were a few blocks away and I was confident there was no one following us, I led them to the safe house. No one knew about this place but me, not even the network for obvious reasons. I had committed crimes punishable by law, if anyone found out that I was a vigilante I would need this place.

It was a carefully kept secret because while I loved and trusted many people in the network I knew that if they were tortured they would talk. I knew that if the mob found out someone was associated with the network, they would hunt that person down and chop them up into fish sticks and they would spill whatever secrets they had. So while I felt bad about keeping secrets from my brothers and sisters, this secret could keep me alive.

I knew some one had been caught and flayed, it was the only explanation for what had happened. The question is who? Things were getting bad out there and the last thing we needed was the mob having inside information. We could deal with that later for now we were safe and that was the important thing.

The boys and I could stay here for as long as we needed. Eventually we would have to face the music. There was a whole city counting on these men to lead the charge against the city's scum.

Right now I needed to get them in fighting shape. They'd been through one hell of a fight and no doubt needed to be patched up some, then they needed to rest and let themselves heal.

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

We were barely through the door before I was telling them to take off their clothes so I could see what needed to be done. I led them to the bedroom in the back and told them to be on the beds and ready when I got back from getting the things I'd need to patch them up.

The boys' wounds were mostly from before the clinic. Naturally while they were fighting for their lives quite a few of their injuries got exacerbated but they were clean. All there was for me to do was give them fresh bandages so that's what I did, as gently as possible. Being men they had to groan and hiss at everything I did even when it couldn't possibly have hurt them. Men.

These guys were the lousiest patients I'd ever seen. I had no idea how I was gonna keep these guys in bed for the next 2-3 weeks. Actually I knew I wasn't going to be able to do that. Le sigh.

When I was done I told them to sleep. There were only two beds in the house, I would take one and they would share the other. The bed should be big enough to hold both of them comfortably but if they weren't comfortable that way I'd sleep on the damn couch and let them have both beds.

Connor and Murphy were bone tired so right after I announced sleeping arrangements they went right to sleep. I followed soon after but not before I had brushed my teeth and changed into my ducky pajamas.

**Ok sending this off into the universe and hoping to get a response.**


	5. Safe House Part 1

**So when I planned out this chapter I'd planned on doing the safe house bit all in one go. It was going to be an epically long chapter that was going to take an obnoxiously long time. This scared me away a bit. **

**Anyway when I finally made myself return to it to crunch out some more I noticed a perfect opportunity for a break. There will be another part to this chapter, maybe a third but no more than that because that would be completely ridiculous. **

**Much easier to write and to read if I split it up so that's what I decided to do 5 minutes ago. Please don't be mad that it took me this long to update, just enjoy and be bolstered by the fact that I am now back on track with the story so the next chapter will be up soon. XOXOXOXO TigerLily**

**Chapter 5 Safe House Part 1**

The next morning I woke up and the boys were gone. Frantically running through the house hoping they hadn't run off on me. I found them ransacking the kitchen looking for food. Fucking bachelors. This was going to be a long ass two weeks.

The idea had been to cook breakfast for me/fend for themselves. They didn't want to be a burden and they didn't want me waiting on them hand and foot but I wasn't in the mood. They needed to be in bed. Period.

They weren't doing anything particularly strenuous but in their condition they were practically dead on their feet. They needed to stay in bed for at least 3 days probably more before they could move around freely.

They didn't have the energy or the physical stamina right now to pay attention to what they're doing and concentrate enough not to have an accident. This was a disaster waiting to happen.

I'll admit, I may have overreacted a bit but **they** need to understand who's in charge here. So I yelled, "GET BACK TO BED BOTH OF YOU!" to two very surprised Irish men. They put what they were holding down but I think their obedience was more from shock than actually letting me tell them what to do.

They moved out of the kitchen, but to my chagrin didn't go to bed as I'd requested. Instead they limped to the couch and sat down. They had to help each other do that as well. Spirits preserve me these two were a pathetic sight.

I had no idea how I was going to convince these infuriating men to stay in bed but I'm worried that if I don't they'll injure themselves more.

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

I sat there thinking for a moment. Unfortunately thinking wouldn't get these idiots fed and if they didn't eat soon they might riot, aka fend for themselves. Besides I needed to eat too and they needed to heal, which they couldn't do on an empty stomach.

So I went into the kitchen and made a hearty meal. In fact I probably made more than the three of us could eat in one sitting. I put a lot of effort into it because it was our first meal together. I had something to prove to them, that I could take care of them, that they should trust me.

I had a vested interest in keeping them satisfied, for them to let me take care of them I couldn't be too bitchy or controlling. I wanted this to be a good thing and for that to happen I needed to put my best foot forward.

If me turning into Betty Crocker helps the boys, then that's what I'd do. Well, maybe not Betty Crocker but if they have to be here then I have to do my best to make them comfortable and at home.

The boys didn't talk too much during the meal. Mostly I think it was because they were too busy stuffing their faces but I couldn't help but feel some of it was because they were a little afraid of me. They knew they'd done something bad and like any good dog they were acting all mopey and cute about it hoping to curb some of my anger.

Once I got my initial outburst out of the way I wasn't that mad. By the time the meal was over and all the left-overs were put away I was very calm. The boys knew they were in for a talk so after that was done we all filed into the living room. This time I was in the middle lending a little support to both of them.

By the time they tumbled onto the couch for the second time that morning they looked exhausted. I sat across from them on the coffee table. Not the most comfortable spot but I wanted to be **addressing** them and looking them in the eye. Comfort didn't matter anyway, I wanted to keep this short.

"Look I know you guys are a big deal and you don't like lying down. I know its demeaning to you to feel so helpless and weak but you guys are very hurt and you **need** to give your bodies the time they need to heal. I know being off your feet and stuck in this apartment is probably gonna drive you bonkers but that's where we are."

I paused, the brothers looked at each other. I wondered who would be the first to speak. Connor looked at me and said, "Sorry, we weren't thinkin'. We get that we're in a bad way and your just tryin ta take care o' us. As much as its annoying I think we need you to stop us from doing some things so we **can** heal."

Murphy speaks next. "So what now?"

"You guys need to stay in bed for the next two, three days, minimum. After that you can move around a bit. You two have to understand, you **need** to be in a hospital but since that can't happen this is the next best thing. I know you don't like it but if you move around too much you'll just hurt yourselves more. "

_They may not like it but they knew I was right. That's what I was here for, to be their voice of reason, to take care of them._

"Alright, now off to bed. You guys look like you could use a rest. I'll be in here if you need me. I'll come and check on you in a few hours but I really don't want to see you again til then."

Grumbling I helped them stand and together the three of us limped into the bedroom. Tucking them into the beds, I turned the light off and closed the door. I padded softly down the hall back to the living room to watch tv.

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

Three hours later I walked back to the bedroom. It was quiet but that didn't mean anything. Looking in I hoped they were still asleep because they needed it. A quick glance confirmed that they were so I snuck back into the living room. This time I picked up a book to occupy myself.

Between my job and working for the network I didn't get much time for reading, unless it was involved with my work so this was a rare treat. I lived my life at a fast pace and didn't leave much room for anything else besides work. Downtime was not on that list. I simply had too many things I could be doing that would be a better use of my time.

I got a decent chunk of the romance novel read before Conner came stumbling out of the bedroom a little over an hour after I had checked on them. He had woken up and been unable to fall back asleep. He came in here because he didn't want to wake his brother.

Playing hostess I asked him if he wanted some tea. He said yes. I told him that it was Japanese healing tea but he just shrugged and said he figured that's what I meant. Satisfied that he knew what he was agreeing to I went and made some tea for us.

Within minutes we both had steaming mugs of herbal tea in our hands. I held mine for a moment, savoring the warmth before I set it down on the table. Not wanting to be rude but also not wanting to force a conversation I picked up my book and resumed my previous activity.

I could feel him looking at me, assessing me but I refused to let my concentration falter. It seemed that he didn't want to talk just yet about whatever it was that was bothering him but I remained steadfastly focused on my book.

I wasn't hiding, I was letting him look at me. It was a bit unnerving but if he wanted to be talking to me he would be so I waited. I didn't actually read, I was pretending to so he would feel more comfortable. If I wasn't the silence between us would be deafening but since he didn't think I was paying attention to him it was almost bearable. It would be weird if we just sat there staring at each other.

Trying to break the silence I said, "You know I was quite serious about you staying in bed. I get that you didn't want to wake your brother by turning on the tv while he was sleeping. I can give you books to read so you can occupy yourselves quietly."

"Well that's fine. Never minded a good book but since I'm already in here why don't I stay awhile and watch tv with you."

Groaning I said, "Sure" He was right. Better to keep him in one place for a bit then try to move him back to bed so soon. Besides doing that would no doubt wake Murphy up and they needed as much sleep as they could get.

I threw him the remote and he turned on the tv. It wasn't much passed noon and since it was a weekday there was nothing on that we wanted to watch. So I got up to tell him what movies I had. After going through several we settled on 'The Fugitive".

I always thought this movie was kind of funny which is why I kept a copy here. It was a ridiculously overdone 80s action movie but I loved it. I haven't watched it for years so I was eager to revisit the geeky thriller that made fun of itself with a straight face.

Connor loved the movie as much as I did. We had a lot of fun watching that movie. When Murph appeared after having been woken up by the finale we put in another. The three of us camped out in the living room and the afternoon was filled with a movie marathon.

Aside from having to get up to get everything they or I might want, the day was quite enjoyable. If I had any doubts about me and the boys getting along they were extinguished by the friendly, comfortable atmosphere during our movie marathon. The first of many I'm sure since there wasn't much they could do other than watch tv and sleep.


	6. Safe House Part 2

**In this chapter Del goes stir crazy from boredom so the boys cook up a surprise to show their appreciation. The chapter starts about a week after they've been at the safe house so some time has passed but it doesn't really have a set time frame and things jump around a lot. The boys spend a few days working on their surprise now that they can move around a bit and do some things by then its been almost two weeks already. Amazing how time flies when you're doing jack shit. Haha **

**Anyway Conn does his part in this chapter but I wanted to separate the two so Murph's surprise gets its own chapter. There is kind of a date type I-like-you undertone to the gestures. Both brothers are interested and it shows. Naturally she is completely and totally oblivious to any attempt they make to flirt with her.**

**In general things are amicable between them, the three of them get along well and are trying to make things as easy as possible. Obviously it sucks for them to be stuck in a house they can't leave. There isn't much for them to do but they're trying to make the most of it.**

**Chapter 6 Safe House Part 2**

A week later I had watched so many movies with the boys that my eyes swam. They seemed to really be enjoying my collection but as much as I enjoyed movies I could only take so much media bombardment.

After a few movies I tuned most of them out, leaving the room to do something else until the movie was over so that when they were watching a movie I wanted to see I could actually pay attention to it.

I have always considered myself to be a productive person, most days my goal was to do as much as I could. Most days I **accomplished** something or made major headway in accomplishing something. Just doing nothing all day was driving me crazy.

As much as I was really enjoying hanging out with the boys I simply wasn't programed to be inactive. The boys seemed to be holding up because they were entertaining themselves.

There had been a few incidents where they tried to move forward faster than they should have. They learned quickly that they couldn't push their limits excessively without hurting themselves. They simply couldn't do the things they normally did while they were still healing and I was very relieved that they figured that out on their own because they sure didn't listen to me when **I** told them-multiple times.

I just didn't have it in me to let my brain be inactive. I had long since finished the romance novel I picked up on that first day we spent together. I enjoyed the Devil's Thief, I considered Samantha Kane to be a very good author. Her works provide an excellent pleasant distraction which was and still is most welcome.

After a few movies with them I tried to do other things. I even tried knitting a little but I always hated knitting, I went back to reading pretty fast. When is the next time I'm going to get an opportunity to spend a few weeks reading?

I wasn't in the mood for anything serious so I pulled out another historical romance. This time it was the 'Importance of Being Wicked' by Miranda Neville. It was alright, the spunky heroine gets the rakish lord to settle down and raise a family. The tale was amusing and spunky but I was getting a little bored of cookie-cutter romance novels.

I honestly wasn't paying attention to what the boys were watching for the most part but when they asked me to put in 'The Man With the Iron Fists', I sat in with them instead of leaving the room to return to my book.

I sat in between them on the couch in front of the tv. Both of them put their arms around me. It was a nice gesture. I have always enjoyed a good hug from a friend.

When the movie was over, they held me back for a moment. "Hold on there a minute love. Stay with us for another won't you?"

"Sure I have not yet seen 'Pacific Rim' though I bought it many months ago. I would very much like to see it. I am a great admirer of Toro-sama."

They were shocked that I hadn't yet seen Guillermo Del Toro's monster movie master piece. "Wait a minute lass, you're sayin' you never seen it? Well we gots ta fix that Blossom." spoke Murphy and it was settled.

After releasing the case from its packaging and putting in the movie I returned to my place in a MacManus sandwich. Two hours later, Mako and Raleigh had successfully nuked the kaiju base and the bridge that allowed them to get to Earth.

It was now past time for them to be in bed so I helped them limp to the bathroom so they could get ready for bed. I am sure they were playing it up but I didn't mind humoring them. I found the role of care-giver quite comfortable in this past week or so.

I went to the bed I'd since made up in the spare room. It was a single and there was very little room to maneuver in the space but it was something. I only required the area for sleeping at the moment and it served that purpose just fine. I settled in for the night and slept til dawn, anything more would be indulgent. I never slept past dawn and it would be hard to resume the habit if I broke it.

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

Connor and Murphy had a little chat while they settled into bed.

"Del seems ta be havin' a bit o trouble layin' idle. She's been takin good care o us. I think its time fur us ta do som'in fur her, let her know how grateful we are, how much we appreciate her an all."

"Suppose you're right. No use tryin ta plan somethin' now. After we've had a rest we'll plan somethin' special fur our girl."

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

Over the next few days Conn and I planned what we were gonna do fur our special lady. He was gonna do a dinner fur her. I wanted ta do somethin' special, somethin' o my own. Makin' a meal fur her was nice but I wanted to do somethin' more. Jus haven't exactly figured out what.

Conn is gonna use his dinner ta make a move on her. I ain't gonna give up so easily. I suppose havin' desert is a must. By fire-side would be nice. Its not really cold but its not too warm that a fire would be overly oppressive.

Not sure how she would feel about me touchin' her but that poor woman needs a damn massage with all the stress she puts herself through. Relaxin' seems ta be a foreign concept to her. If I was ta give her anything, do anything fur her, it would be ta have her relax a bit. Since Conn was just gonna fix her dinner I guess its up ta me ta do that fur her.

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

Over the next few days I could tell something was going on with Connor and Murphy but I couldn't be sure. Something was different but I couldn't put my finger on it. I decided to leave it alone though, let whatever was going on reveal itself. As far as I could tell they were fine with staying here so I doubted they were planning on flying the coop, other than that I didn't care what they were up to.

The boys made me sit through a pair of westerns one night so the next day I made them watch 'Red' and 'Red 2'. After lunch I disappeared into my reading corner again. This time I decided to pick up a historical romance with a supernatural flavor.

That afternoon I spent several hours reading 'The Remarkable Miss Frankenstein' by Minda Webber. It proved to be a most refreshing idiotic tale. The heroine, in her haste to bring fame and notoriety to her name jumps to conclusions with little evidence. This gets her into tricky and hilarious situations.

I was so absorbed in the novel that I didn't check on the boys. So when hunger forced me to seek out the kitchen, I was shocked to find a full dinner already prepared and sitting on the table. While I was off by myself, the boys had used the opportunity to commandeer the kitchen to prepare a surprise for me.

Connor and I would be eating a fancy dinner, just the two of us. Murphy was going to be eating his dinner in the living room. I'll have desert with him in the living room. The idea was to give both of them time alone with me and treat me. I thought it was very nice and I was excited to eat their cooking.

***Unto The Day It Is Done***

Strangely the settings were right next to each other. When we sat down there wouldn't be much room but they had cooked a lot of food and it filled most of the table. I was extremely grateful to be relieved of the burden of cooking for the rest of the time we would be staying here.

As I predicted there was less than an inch between us when we sat down. I had already thanked them profusely and kissed them on the cheek so when I sat down I dug into the food without another word. What was there left to say?

Connor cleared his throat as he sat down. I apologized for my rudeness and put my utensils down. After a quick prayer over the meal, Connor gave me leave to continue eating. It was strange this custom of blessing every meal but it was a Catholic thing and if nothing else they were fiercely loyal to their god.

I ate quickly, inhaling the food. It was very good and though I had never had anything on the table before, I was enjoying myself. Connor ate much slower, but then I always ate fast so I could get back to work. My frenzy surprised him to say the least.

I could tell there was something different about tonight. I was getting the feeling that the dam was about to break. The boys had been very patient with me, so far we hadn't talked much about our personal lives, our pasts. When we talked it was about who we were as people, what we liked. Just idle chatter mostly, nothing that really mattered.

I knew so much more about them than they did me and I could tell the mystery frustrated them. They wanted to know about my life, not general things, they wanted to know the deep things. I wasn't good at letting people in, I had never been. With the boys it was different though. It was time for answers for all of us.

It didn't take long after I stopped eating so fast for him to open his mouth to do something other than eat. After he decided to speak it took him a few tries to get something out. Clearing his throat he finally spoke, "Murph and I are real grateful. You were right there when we needed ya and a been wit us ery step o the way since. There just so much abot ya that's a mystery ta us. I guess what I'm tryin' ta say is, well I just want ta know more abot you. Ya haven't told us much abot yerself, you've said abot as little as possible."

Swallowing I attempted to muster a response. It shouldn't be too hard to say something, anything about myself. "Well I don't know what to say really. My life hasn't been very exciting to say the least.

I'm an orphan, my parents sent me to America to be raised here by a couple they trusted. A few years after that my whole clan in the home country was killed. I never met them. The only parents I've ever known were my adoptive parents.

I've lived in San Francisco my whole life. Early on I was exposed to what evil men bring upon the world and ever since then I've sought to fight against them in anyway I can. In a way its what led me to my 'day' job.

I've always pushed myself to excel. I threw myself into martial arts at a young age. Being able to defend myself was one thing though, I wanted to be able to defend others as well. I wanted to be a lawyer to put those who hurt others behind bars.

It didn't take me long to realize that the people I wanted to see punished most were too powerful for the law to touch. I knew who was innocent and who was guilty, I've always had a knack for reading people. If I couldn't use the law against them, I would handle things myself.

I never killed though. I went rouge, on my own I did what the police couldn't. I got the evidence they couldn't. I delivered them the people they couldn't get to...in fact I made quite a nuisance of myself in the eyes of organized crime. With my help the police have been able to fight back against crime in the way they were always meant to."

"Well that last bit was certainly exciting. Being a workaholic lawyer isn't the worst thing in the world. I bet you get a lot more good done because you're part of the system than you would have being a janitor or something. Besides something tells me you wouldn't settle for anything less and why should you?"

Just then we were interrupted by Murphy cursing in the living room followed by the smell of woodsmoke. I was glad for the interruption. While we were talking he had gotten too close, gaze too intense. When Murphy had trouble trying to start the fire I was able to break away.

"Well now its your turn."

"Murph and I were raised in Ireland by our mum. Never knew our da until many years later. We always did well in school, our ma insisted we learn as much as we could. When we got outta school she sent us off ta America. Ended up workin' in a meat factory in South Boston til we had a run in with the Russian mob that is. After that everything changed. Can't say I'm sorry though. I stood up and fought for what I believe in, that's more than most people do."

"Well it is good that you embrace your path. Regrets tie us to the past and keep us from living now and moving into the future. The three of us are facing the collective force of all the organized crime in the city. We've stirred the hornet's nest, we need to be focused."

We didn't speak much after that. We finished eating mostly in silence and then I helped him with the dishes. I couldn't say why but I was in no hurry to join Murphy in the living room, especially if desert ended up like dinner. Besides helping put the dishes away is the least I can do since they put so much effort into tonight. My actions may have been cowardly but dinner made me nervous. Nearly shaking with nerves I left Connor to see what surprises Murphy had in store for me.

**It pleases me endlessly that people read this. I'd love to hear from some of you, maybe when things get along some more. These aren't filler chapters honestly. Character development is important especially in OCs. These chapters set the ground work for the relationship between Del and the boys. **

**It may be annoying that we haven't heard a peep from the outside world. Believe me you don't want to know what's happening out there. But in a few chapters our trio will reconnect with the rest of the Network and learn about the state of the city so they can start planning and get to work.**


End file.
